


Our Flight

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: FrostIron Bingo [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cute, Fantasy, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, I think?, It's late, JARVIS is Tony's loftwing, Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword AU, M/M, Meet-Cute, and he's the prettiest loftwing, because why not, featuring Tony as Zelda and Loki as Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Loki liked stargazing on clear nights.It's not surprising that, on a night like that, a stranger falls on top of him.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: FrostIron Bingo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Our Flight

**Author's Note:**

> For B5 of frostiron bingo: fantasy genre.  
> 

It was a quiet night, one of those Loki loved the most. He could sneak out of his room, get to the roof, and stargaze. The stars look so distant, even though they’re also in the sky. It makes him wonder how things would look like from the surface below. It was so quiet and beautiful, he could fall asleep. He’d love to do so.

_ “Hey, you on the roof! Watch out!” _

He barely has the time to move to the side when something crashes right in the middle of the roof. It’s large, feathery, and a bright blue that reminds him of the morning sky, with golden accents.

_ A loftwing? What kind of idiot flies during the night on their loftwing? They can’t see in the dark! That’s irresponsible! _

He can hear the sliding from the large bird’s saddle, there’s a quick “hey, sorry for landing on your roof, if I broke anything, I’ll pay for it” and then he’s ignored in favour of the stupid loftwing that the immature flyer crashed like that.

Which, honestly, how ruder can one be?

“I’m fine Jarvis, how about you?” a pause. “I just sprained my right ankle. And left wrist. I think.” Another pause. “Yeah, let’s keep that one a secret from Pepper okay? She’ll definitely murder me if she finds out I crashed. Hylia, this is so utterly embarrassing.” 

Loki knows well that people who have an extremely strong bond with their loftwings can communicate telepathically with them. It still doesn't change the fact that ignoring another's presence is rude. 

“Shouldn’t you have thought of that  _ before _ setting out to fly in the middle of the night?” Loki can’t stop himself from saying because whoever that person is, flying at nighttime isn’t allowed, unless you’re a Knight on patrol. Even Thor wasn’t as much of an idiot as to fly his own loftwing during the night.

“Actually,” the stranger replies, “this is my first night patrol. I’m supposed to be looking for people who might have fallen from the islands. And then I fall myself.” The stranger sighs. “No Jarvis, I’m not going to let myself fall just because I’m embarrassed from making a fool out of myself in front of a cute stranger. It’s just a passing thought.” He sighs again. “Oh, I’m Tony. Sorry for crashing your roof again. I’ll be going now. Pass by the Academy and ask for me, and settle payment for the damages?” he offers. “I’ll have to go now.”

“Wait!” Loki finds himself saying. “Can I ask you some things before you go?”

“Sure! Ask away.”

“How old are you? You’re just so small, forgive me if I have my doubts that you’re a Knight.”

“16.” Tony answers, and Loki just stares. “Surprised?”

“Of course I am! My brother Thor only got to be a Knight last year, and he’s 19!”

“Well, I’ve been called a genius flyer, so maybe that’s why?”

“You crashed on your first night, so you’ll excuse me if I have my doubts, sir genius.”

To his surprise, Tony laughs while trying to climb back to his loftwing “I like you! Seriously, do come by the Academy. Maybe you’ll like it and you’ll join us?” he laughs.

“Hey, I want to ask one more thing!”

“Okay, one last thing, and then you’ll go inside, yes?”

Loki nods, and points at the loftwing. “Is his name Jarvis? What kind of name is that?”

Tony seems to think about it for a moment. “I knew someone who’s name was Jarvis. I liked them. At least, that’s what I remember.” and he has this sad look on his face. “Well, it was nice to meet you, Loki! I’ll see you again!” he waves, and flies away.

_ Yes, I think I’d like to see you again. _

-//-

“I’ve decided to try and join Knight Academy as well.”

-//-

It's the day of his final exam and Loki has to admit, he's nervous. Would Odin brag about his second son becoming a Knight like his first? At least he knew, Frigga would be happy for his success, and his happiness, as she always was. Fenris, his loftwing, feeling his anxiety, lays down so Loki can pet his head. He always did that, and Loki felt calmer afterwards.

The test was quite simple in instructions: pass the obstacles and reach the top of the Goddess Statue before everyone else, then pick up the "token" from the person waiting there.

Everyone mounts their loftwings. At the sign of one of the flight instructors, they're off.

_ Flying is great, but this is something else entirely _ , Loki thinks. You push yourself to your limits, to get better than others, to be even better than  _ yourself. _ He passes another obstacle, then another. He leaves behind another student. Then the next. He gracefully avoids the last obstacle and lands at the statue top.

_ A perfect landing _ .

As he's been told, someone is waiting for them at the centre, the actress playing the part of Goddess Hylia. It's as he's seen on depictions: the dress, the harp, everything. Everything apart from the hair, that is. While the goddess has long hair, the person in front of him has hair chopped short and, among the girls, it's only Sif and Janet that keep theirs like that. However, it could be neither of them. Janet was too tall, Sif too well built. The person in front of him is short and a bit scrawny. He only knows one person with that built. But that would be impossible, right? Boys don't get to play the Goddess' role, no matter how feminine their built is. And he’s only looking at a back.

Then, she turns, and it takes all of Loki’s willpower to not show any kind of surprise because, right there, dressed as Hylia, is none other than Tony. His fingers play over the harp's strings, and he walks closer, steps short and small and light. "Thank you, hero", he mutters, and offers him a handkerchief. Loki takes it in his hands. It's soft and white. A symbol of purity. He stashes it away. Then Tony sighs and smiles.

"We're done here now, right?  _ Right? _ Please tell me it's done!" he says, half pleading, half joking. It's childish, yet utterly endearing, and so very Tony. "Can you tell Pepper and Janet I did it, and they can now stop pestering me about it? I've been on the ground too long, I need to fly!"

"Wait a moment!" Loki doesn't think before grabbing Tony's wrist. "How were they involved in this? I thought only girls were meant to play the Goddess?"

"Most of them said they were feeling too weak or too dizzy this year. Janet, you remember her? The one who designs the Academy uniforms, among other things. She said I was ideal in age and built. Pepper kinda forced me into it because she thought I wouldn't get into trouble for a few hours if I did. Rhodes just laughed. Knights or not, my friends are assholes." he explained.

"I have to say, this is an unexpected treat to me." Loki admits. "I haven't seen you in a while, I thought you got bored of my company."

Tony laughs. "Well, now that you know the secret reason for my disappearance, are you ready for your first flight after your exams? Well, a race. I'm not going to make this easy for you."

"I was in a race only a few moments before!"

"But this is a game! You only have to catch me!" and whistles loudly, for Jarvis no doubt. Without confirmation, he jumps from the statue, and his massive loftwing appears, positioning himself right under the falling boy.

Loki laughs as he climbs on Fenris' back, and flies behind him.


End file.
